Sky of Hidden Sorrow
by NyantasDragon
Summary: At age three, Tsuna learned some things can't be solved without violence, and he became a delinquent to protect his mother and the people he cares for, but it comes with a risk. He can't associate with them. If he does, they'll be targeted by assassins and kidnappers as well. When a hitman tutor comes and says he'll transform him into a mafia boss, can he finally protect them?
1. The Sky Who Hides Its Sadness

_A/N: _

_So, I didn't think I'd have the guts to make a new story, because they'd probably be spilled once the readers of my other stories find out, since, I'm spending time writing a chapter on an entirely new story although I shouldn't be..._

_Ugh. The more stories I create the more I have to work on. Obviously, this is a bad idea. Still, I have to write it, because one day I'll forget about this plot. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR nor any of anything it has in it. So yeah. I basically own this plot and my characters. Maybe other things... but I'm too lazy to go over them.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Sky Who Hides Its Sadness<span>

"Tsuna! Fight me!" Sigh.

"NO! Fight me instead." Sigh...

"Oi, you already fought him yesterday, it's _my _turn today." Longer sigh.

"Nononononono. My turn. I can beat you up in seconds; I deserve this fight." More sighs.

Tsuna sighed repeatedly as several delinquents demanded a fight, waiting until Hibari came along and disciplined them, saying things like, "You're crowding, herbivores," or, "You're disturbing the students." And then he'd go to Tsuna and also demand a fight saying things like, "Omnivore, fight me," or, "You crowded with them. You must be bitten to death."

Because-and this was an indisputable fact-Tsuna was, to put simply, remarkably strong. He's able to tie with Hibari, which, until he came along, was something nobody dared to imagine, and he was able to resolve issues... by violence. So yes, he was just another delinquent. However, to counter that, a very, very, _very _(considering he was given the title 'omnivore' by Hibari the first time they fought) strong delinquent.

Although a random visitor to the school would proclaim Tsuna to be someone who could not resolve issues without fighting because he's narrow-minded, dense, and overall, stupid, such a thought would be very wrong. This is because Tsuna, at a young age, found out that some things can't be helped without fighting, no matter how peacefully you want things to turn out. Said young age being three, when men in black suits arrived at Tsuna's house to kidnap him after nearly killing his mother.

That day was the day he first activated his flames. It was the day he defeated them and called the ambulance for his mother, which arrived immediately, though they didn't leave without calling the police about the men in black suits. They were arrested. Despite getting no information about those people, he was fairly certain he saw something Italian on their suits. Mafia maybe?

Ever since that day, he devoted himself to getting stronger, so he could protect his mother and himself. It had to come with a risk though.

The kidnappers came again, or at least, new ones. More kidnappers. But worse, more assassins. He found his instinct to be his most correct and strongest ally. In order to prevent people from killing his mother while he was at school, he had to make sure he didn't seem to want to associate with her.

It broke his heart so badly he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He constantly remembered the day when he told his mom, "Don't talk to me, whore." He remembered the look of horror and disbelief. He didn't even mean it, but he knew his mother took it to heart. But she kept living. He made sure she did. He told her he loved her through notes, but he still always avoided her. Shunned her.

He didn't know why people wanted him. He almost gave himself to them, but he knew that if he did that, his mother would kill herself. Such a thought was not pleasant, so he fended them off instead.

Then, once he entered middle school, Tsuna became a full-fledged delinquent, mostly to fill his role in avoiding his mother. Though, despite being a delinquent, he was surprisingly level-headed and calm (in most situations...) except for when people threatened his mother and other people he knew.

But still, still he couldn't let go of that kindness. He continued to spare the assassins and the kidnappers, and he continued to help people in the most indirect ways possible. It was the only way to help mend his broken heart.

But why? Why? Just _why _did people keep trying to kill him? To kidnap him? He hadn't done anything wrong, and if his family was in debt or something, the only person he could think of that could possibly have been the reason was his dad. So, obviously, he resented his dad, he _loathed _his dad. Though, somewhere, somewhere deep in his heart, he still loved his dad. It was the strangest love that shouldn't even exist, but it does because Tsuna wants it to exist.

At school, girls flock to him and guys demand that he fight with them. To a bystander, it may seem as though he was a poor boy (that looked somewhat like a pissed off girl) that was being bullied because of his short stature but no, he was tied with Hibari as the strongest in the school. He didn't talk or make friends with anybody though. If he did, they'd be targeted too... like what happened with Kurokawa Hana. The thought of her mangled body and the way she was brutally murdered was a constant reminder to what happened because he couldn't protect her...

It would be better not to talk to them. It would be better not to become friendly with them. He had to be alone. Hibari, maybe, but he'd already given up trying to have him understand his situation. He didn't mean Hibari was heartless nor that he couldn't understand because all he though of was about Namimori, fighting, Hibird, and the occasional other issues 24/7, but that Hibari wouldn't care. Needless to say, he was on par with Tsuna, and could easily protect himself. It was one of the only reasons why he cooperated with Hibari (but not all the time because he was still a delinquent).

He gave up everything to protect the people he held dear to him, indirectly of course. But, no one knew. Tsuna made sure of that.

Yet, since that day when he was three, he was only able to produce those same beautiful flames once, which was when Hana was murdered. Was it rage that he needed to feed it? Or was it a strong will for vengeance that was necessary to recreate them? He continued to recall the flickering warmth that demonstrated something... beautiful. It was difficult to describe the flames well. Several times Tsuna had attempted to remake those same flames, to protect his mother. Nothing. It was as frustrating as frustration could get. _Maybe one day. _But still, no. Only twice.

Tsuna had decent grades in his classes concerning language because he read. A lot. He read to get his mind off of things. He read because books were his only companion. He read because they were inanimate objects, yet spoke to him in such a way that television and true people could never accomplish. At least, nobody had done so for him yet. Imagine that! A delinquent reading and loving it too. He still struggled in math though. Numbers never seemed to prod his imagination. Numbers followed calculation and seemed so narrow and demanded to be exact. It wasn't the same. It never would. Math didn't speak to him, so he didn't try to speak to it.

There were people he liked to watch, because it reminded him of happiness, something he knew he'd never get. It was fact, really. It was enough just to watch people, like Yamamoto Takeshi for example, but he'd never show he even knew about him.

As he returned to present time, he noticed people were getting too close. He scowled and said, "Go away." The other delinquents gasped and tried to gang up against him. Tsuna scowled deeper and began to fight back, with obvious success. "God, you guys will never stop. I said to _go away._"

The delinquents, now, scurried away, with grunts of complaint. One, besides Hibari, remained though. "F-Fight me."

Except, he wasn't a delinquent. He was the captain of the kendo club, Mochida Kensuke. Tsuna raised a brow and smirked. "Oh? So Mochida-san wants to fight me?" He had guts, Tsuna would admit, to challenge him. But..., "No." Mochida blinked in surprise.

"But... But you, but I'm the captain of the kendo clu-"

"I know. I'm not stupid. But do you think I seriously want to beat you to a pulp? I don't want to waste my time and," Tsuna sighed, "there is someone I have to attend to first."

"Who?" Tsuna chuckled as he noticed Mochida was almost unable to keep himself composed.

"Hibari-san, who has been patiently waiting over there for approximately two and a half minutes. He doesn't like to be kept waiting, you know." Mochida paled. He wouldn't stand a chance against both of these madmen. Both of these! He quickly excused himself and ran away as fast as he could.

"Hn. Herbivores like him shouldn't try and challenge you, omnivore." Tsuna rolled his eyes and shrugged, eating his bread. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he seemed to radiate a dark and dangerous aura. "Fight me."

"No." But it wouldn't work, because Hibari would always advance anyway with his tonfas, which Tsuna would block with his arm. He did, and Tsuna blocked. "I said _no_." But again, wouldn't work. "Listen to me sometimes."

"Omnivore."

"Yeah?" Tsuna continued to eat his bread, which he was almost finished with.

"What will you do for me if I listen to you?" Tsuna stopped eating his bread in surprise and then made eye contact with Hibari. He wasn't too sure how to answer this question. There really wasn't much he could do for Hibari.

"I don't know. But still, listen to me." Tsuna resumed eating his bread, the tonfa still in contact with his arm.

Hibari glared. "Do these three things and I will listen to you. One, improve in math. Two, do not crowd. Three, explain why you isolate yourself, omnivore." Tsuna blinked. He knew? He thought he... ugh. Well, apparently he does know that Tsuna avoids people on purpose. Which sucked, because it became one of the things Hibari requested to listen to Tsuna (one of Tsuna's goals in life).

"Tomorrow then, because the bell will ring-" A bit earlier than he would've liked, the bell rang, interrupting him. He shoved the wrapper in his pocket to throw away later (a non-delinquent thing to do but he was with _Hibari_) and felt the tonfa being removed from his arm. Tsuna stretched and yawned. _Tomorrow, I will have to explain why. The first time I have ever done that in my pathetic life. _The wind blew strongly one more time from the roof before Tsuna headed into the building. _Tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>The door blew open as a tiny hitman entered the room, a fedora on his head. He smirked as Nono groaned and made a note about having to replace the door to his office. "Reborn," he acknowledged, albeit with a tired tone in his voice. <em>

_"Nono, I see you haven't gotten rid of your attitude." Nono sighed. _

_"Maybe I haven't. Maybe I have. Anyway, I'm tired." He moved his paperwork aside to let Reborn hop onto his desk to meet him at eye-level. As Nono's most trusted assassin, he deserved it._

_Reborn smirked again. "You called me." Nono nodded._

_"Indeed I did. After Enrico, Massimo, and Federico's deaths," Nono's voice was tinged with sadness, "there is only one person left who is suited to become the heir to the throne as Vongola Decimo. That is... Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn's eyes darkened. He had known those three for a while and it was unfortunate they all died in one way or another. He didn't know this Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he didn't bother to observe him previously. It never occurred to the Arcobaleno that all three of Nono's sons would die._

_"Iemitsu's son?" _

_"Yes. We've collected information about him and it appears he is... a delinquent." Nono exhaled as he revealed the summary in print in front of Reborn, who frowned. _

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**

**_Son of Iemitsu, chief of CEDEF. A strong delinquent that refuses to respond to his mother and is adamantly anti-social. Is not known to have activated flames. Has been known, however, to have been targeted by enemy mafia. Good in most subjects, except math. _**

_"Are you sure he is suited to the role?" Reborn asked, doubtful that the delinquent would be a good mafia boss. He seemed like an average delinquent, except good in most subjects. Nono nodded. _

_"We've seen him take out several mafia members at once. He definitely has the power to do so. But... still. Iemitsu has told me he was a beautiful bundle of love until he turned three. I've seen him too... before. Therefore, yes, Iemitsu is correct."_

_"A delinquent huh. Interesting. I'll observe Tsunayoshi for a while before tutoring him. Where does he live?" Nono gestured to some text in the corner and sure enough, Tsuna's address was there. _

_"Remember to send me detailed periodical reports about the training. Also, first impressions." Reborn smirked as he memorized the summary and address. _

_"I know, Nono. I'm interested to see who this Tsunayoshi person is." Reborn turned to leave. "I am, after all, the world's strongest hitman."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't bother calling out to say that he was home. He simply opened the door, headed up the stairs after closing the door, entered his room, and then tossed his bag aside.<p>

Ugh. Tomorrow he'd have to talk to Hibari and tell him why he shunned people, a subject that Tsuna found himself facing constantly, but never talking about. Now he has to fess up to Hibari? Absolute worst. Tsuna avoided his bag, since homework was a waste of time, and collapsed onto his bed. He remained in that position for a good solid five minutes before reaching over to the side of his bed and getting his book off the floor. He turned to the bookmarked page and began to read. By the time he was done, it was already dark and he could smell his mother's cooking from downstairs.

Tsuna was about head downstairs, kicking his bag out of the way, when his intuition flared. His eyes flickered orange for a moment, before trying to pinpoint where he was being watched from. Though, he didn't sense any danger or killing intent, so he shrugged and headed down, though very cautiously.

* * *

><p>He noticed me. <em>Reborn chuckled. <em>I guess that Hyper Intuition is there then. _He hopped off the roof of the building, landing smoothly. Leon shifted his position on his fedora for comfort. He took out the envelope to become a personal tutor out and threw it into the mail. Yes, this boy could become Vongola Decimo. Observations are complete. He'd have to keep watching, though._

_"I'm coming, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mumbled darkly, whilst smirking. "Let's whip you into shape into a Vongola boss."_

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tsu-kun! Gohan dekitayo [1]!" Nana called out. Tsuna grunted in response.<p>

"I told you to stop calling me that," Tsuna replied. Nana frowned for a split second before smiling again, but not before Tsuna noticed, causing him to flinch. He hated having to do this, but it was for the better... right?

"Okay, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna rolled his eyes and headed toward the dinner table. As long as he ignored her, as long as he didn't talk to her, as long as he didn't care about her, it would be fine. Everything would be fine.

After dinner, Tsuna felt his intuition flare again. Why was he being watched? He sensed no ill intent, and he was an expert at following his intuition, so why? "Please stop watching me," he muttered under his breath, not expecting the nag to go away. It did, though. _Whoever was watching me heard that, or it was a coincidence. _Most likely the latter.

He trudged into his room, and then rolled into his blankets on the bed. Tomorrow would be a rough day, but Tsuna didn't know at all how much more rougher it would get.

* * *

><p><em>"And?" <em>

_"It appears that Reborn will be training him."_

_"No."_

_"It's true."_

_"Why- Ugh. We'll have to deal with _him _of all people."_

_"Why not give up, Boss?" _

_"You dare question my actions?"_

_"N-No, Boss! It's just, we're already unable to take him down." _

_"Revenge," he grunted._

_"But Boss, this is coming from your adviser and I do believe that this is pointless. I know your brother was arrested and he's still in custody but is it really all that worth it?"_

_"Yes. We can't, after all, get him out of there. They are not-so-surprisingly not merciful to mafioso. I need to do something for him, and this is the best. Revenge. It was me who sent him after all." _

_"Yes Boss. What do you suggest?"_

_"Draw Reborn away from him. We've got to. Then we kill him."_

_"We'll try, Boss, but we're not the only people who want to kidnap him or kill him. Are you sure we'll be able to make it in time?"_

_He laughed. "I am always sure." _

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

[1] Food is ready!

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Words:<strong>

**That's it for Chapter 1! I would have honestly preferred it if it was longer, but I found that it was better to end it there. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed. I don't know when I'll update next, but let's hope it'll be soon. ^^**

**~Nyantas**


	2. The Sky That Met a Demonic Sun

_A/N:_

_Yo! ^^ I've found the opportunity to update this again. So, here's chapter 2! _

_Oh, and, I must apologize . I realized there were very deep flaws in this story. Plot holes. I'll try to fill them as I continue writing the story. Again, I'm sorry! (If you notice any, please point them out for me in the reviews or PM me!) _

_Uh... oh, yeah, and also, thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think there would be this many! :O Thank you very much! _

_(I find myself able to review the reviews as I'm currently not as busy as I thought I'd be. However, I think in time, I'll be unable to do so, so when that happens, I apologize! I'll inform you of such a change when it happens! . Again, I'm sorry!)_

**_Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow: Here's a new update! Thank you very much! I don't mind a stalker if it's through fanfiction alerts! _**

**_Bearhug01: I don't know. I'd rather not because it would probably make you hate me. And the other 1827 fans, but I might throw in hints. Might. I have a bad history with pairing and whatnot. .-. Anyway, sorry about that. ._**

**_richboylion: Ummmmm... I don't know. I'm horrible with pairings. -_- It would attract a lot of flamers. So, uh... maybe? But again, I don't know. Don't keep your hopes up. If I seriously run out of ideas (I am bursting with stupid ones), I might, but not now._**

**_Jazebeth: Thanks for the advice! I'll try to use English if it's better that way. Otherwise, I'll use Japanese (but I'll mostly just use the really obvious ones like honorifics ^^). _**

**_mapplepie: Tsuna is isn't he... I'm mostly uncomfortable with using curse words since I'd rather not have to face a mob of readers that demand less language of that sort (even though it's unlikely to happen), although, I will most likely end up throwing them in anyhow. Would asterisks help? I'll at least throw in mild cursing, which I consider to be okay... (weird, huh.)_**

**_Lilinanade: You make a good point about the issue on no protection, though I have a vague idea to cover that up, later. Anyway, thank you for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^_**

**_jenjen14: Thank you! ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Sky That Met a Demonic Sun<span>

_"Oh! You're cute. What are you doing here?" _

_"I'm here checking out for my mom."_

_"I'm sorry, dear, but she has to be here herself."_

_"Then, face the consequences." He pulled out a gun, or rather, he hid Leon and transformed him, then pulled him out. The woman behind the counter laughed._ It's a toy, _she thought. At least, she thought so until he shot a bullet into the wall. She gasped in horror before nodding. She checked her computer before speaking, shocked that a five-year-old would own a gun. _

_"U-Um... your name... is... R-Reborn?"_

_"Maybe. Maybe not. It could be Daddy... or maybe not." Reborn chuckled evilly. "Anyway, do not speak of this ever again. To nobody. Should you do so, I will know." Reborn smirked, before transforming Leon again. "Or we can just do this differently. It's much better." Reborn leaped over and kicked the lady unconscious. She'd think she fell asleep on the job. He had already thought to turn off the security cameras, and he had also made sure there was nobody around... by doing certain activities. It never hurts to test your ability sometimes. He did hold back though. They_ are _normal civilians. _

_He leaped over to the wall and plucked out the bullet. There was a heavy chair nearby. He leaned it against the crack, making it seem like the chair was the reason for the property damage._

_Reborn walked away from the hotel counter, before smirking once again. It was time to make his grand opening. _

* * *

><p>Tsuna rolled around on his bed, frustrated that he woke up so early and had nothing to do. His alarm went off then, and he leaped from bed, nearly tripping over himself when he reached the top of the stairs, trying not to stumble over his bag. Even if he woke up early, he still felt groggy. "Tsu-kun~ Good morning!"<p>

He didn't offer a reply back. He never did. Except this time, it was for a legitimately, genuinely, totally good reason. There was an infant at the base of his stairs, wearing a black fedora as a chameleon crawled all over it. He was also wearing a pacifier, but it didn't even look like it was there for the reason it's... well, the reason it's a pacifier. To put simply, it seemed untouched and "unsuckable". He was smirking, sending a shiver up Tsuna's spine. He scowled to try to put up a good fight, but his instincts told him not to fight either. It also told him that it wouldn't matter if he ran. The infant would still catch him. It seemed so impossibly unreal a normal person wouldn't think the same, though his instincts were also impossibly unreal. "Nana. Infant."

The baby now spoke, "Ciaossu." The voice was, to say the least, creepy. It was like a full-grown adult have been stuffed into the body of a five year old, and then was given a high-pitched voice of all things to make it seem more realistic.

The infant glanced over at his mother now, who had noticed him. "Oh? Are you lost?" He looked up at her, who was now looming over the baby, hoping that everything was fine. Tsuna could not move. Rather, he _refused _to move. He did _not _like this baby. He did _not _want to associate with him, and this time, it wasn't for reasons like protecting him from the assassins and kidnappers.

No. This infant... was _different. _"Tsu-kun come down!"

He did- he did not. He did not. He did not just walk down! HE DID NOT JUST WALK DOWN! HE DID NOT- "I'm the tutor, Reborn." He was down. Goddammit.

"Oh! So you're Reborn. Tsu-kun, meet Reborn, your new tutor." Tsuna scoffed, hoping to do something to distract himself from the baby that had infiltrated his house up into the living room. It was strangely horrifying to know that he seemed so... _normal? _Although most infants do not wear suits or black fedoras, you'd think he was only dressing up for an early Halloween or something.

"Nana. Kick him ou-" Tsuna was going to demand to kick the baby out. Instead, he got kicked. By the infant. That... well, frankly, Tsuna _did _expect something from the baby, but he did not expect such a powerful kick. It knocked the wind out of him, despite being a "super-strong" delinquent. "Oi, baby-"

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm the home tutor, Reborn. You need to be punished for being disrespectful." Reborn gave Tsuna another kick, which successfully caused Tsuna to end up gasping for air. The baby smirked _again_ (all he does is smirk...) and then nodded to Nana. "I hope you can provide me with the best hospitality. I am in your hands, Sawada-san." Nana laughed, and then smiled, though it seemed to be hiding a fabricated happiness.

"Just call me Mama*," Nana responded. "Are you sure you're not lost?"

"Hai, Mama. I know where I am." Nana looked doubtful for a quarter of a second before accepting Reborn in completely. Tsuna stared. Even if it felt like her own son had disowned _her, _she was still... warm? Accepting? Or maybe she was just dense. Maybe she just saw a baby who was out of his mind or something. Anyway, it was freaky, but Tsuna felt a deep pang ring his chest, which, he tried to tell himself, was from health issues (shouldn't you be concerned about that too?). "Dame-Tsuna what are you doing staring at us. It's creepy." Another kick. Was he trying to kill him? "Anyway, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry."

Tsuna glowered at Reborn before heading over to the breakfast table, his mouth watering from the wonderful aroma of the delectable eggs. He sat down, picked up his fork, and then stabbed his egg to eat it.

Or at least he tried to before a small hand snatched it away. "Baby," Tsuna whispered threateningly. Reborn remained indifferent to the threat laced in his voice. "_Baby._" Nothing. Frustrated, Tsuna tried to snatch his egg away before Reborn finished it.

His attempts were in vain. To make things worse, Reborn attempted to snatch the rest of his breakfast away, before Tsuna hissed and tackled his arm, which Reborn dodged elegantly. "Good." Reborn smirked [again...]. "But not good enough." Reborn used his other arm to throw the plate up slightly, taking the food, placing it on the plate, catching the plate, and proceeding to eat, all in an instant.

Tsuna glared. Normally, he would've been impressed, but Tsuna was the type of person who could _not _operate throughout the day without breakfast. "I hate you," Tsuna muttered before leaving the dinner table. He spouted insults and curses at the baby in his mind.

"Stop that Tsuna, or I'll have to leave my breakfast and go over there and kick you." Did he just... read his mind? Tsuna exhaled deeply, trying to calm down. He hated this baby's kicks now. He would resent them forever. Tsuna glared at Reborn once more before heading up the stairs—there was a cold sandwich in his room. (He always had one; they were mostly a reward but they could also be used in an "emergency".) Reborn chuckled suspiciously. Oh yeah. He could read minds. Would he steal his sandwich too?

Thankfully, when Tsuna got to his room, he was able to eat his sandwich in peace, until Reborn came up too, though Tsuna was already finished with his sandwich by then. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to make you a mafia boss."

"..." Silence. "WHAT?" Tsuna did not expect this. He was a delinquent—not a mafia boss! "No," Tsuna replied, trying to stay calm.

"I won't take that for an answer, Dame-Tsuna. You'll become the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola famiglia."

"No." Tsuna refused to become a mafia boss. This wasn't what he wanted! "No," Tsuna said again, more firmly this time. He could only watch as the chameleon that had seemed to be serving as a mere pet for the infant turned into a gun, which was now pointed at the delinquent.

"I hate repeating myself. I won't take 'no' for an answer." Tsuna hated being ordered by anybody. He especially didn't want to be ordered around by a five-year-old. He tried to throw punches at Reborn, hoping they'd make contact. They didn't. Reborn counterattacked with a kick, all while keeping the gun pointed at Tsuna. Tsuna, through his Hyper Intuition, knew that it wasn't a toy.

In the end, he had to accept it, even if he didn't mean it.

Meanwhile, Nana was humming. It was a song that her father taught her when she was younger... before he died. Before he was killed. Or was he killed? Nana shook her thoughts away. She had to become good enough for her husband and for... Tsuna. For Tsu-kun.

But deep down, she felt she had to stop acting. She felt she had to tell Tsuna how much she needed support. How much she wanted to die, but also wanted to live for Tsuna. She had to tell him she was suffering.

Yet, there was the fear that Tsuna would reject her again. There was the fear that Tsuna would start acting so cold to her again. There were times when she contemplated suicide, but she had to be there for Tsuna. She had to. She didn't know what she had done to upset Tsuna. Was there something wrong in the way she brought Tsuna up? Or was she simply a bad mother?

Either way, Nana had a darkness. A deep pit of darkness, sadness, hopelessness, misery, and _despair._

* * *

><p>"Omnivore," the prefect muttered, his tonfas flashing out menacingly. Tsuna sighed. After exiting out the door, Reborn ended up making his head his new seat. He avoided every attack he threw at the infant, hoping to get him off. His head was <em>not<em> a seat for some sadistic and weird infant.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered calmly. There it was again. That adult stuffed into a five-year-old body. This was insane, and, though Tsuna hated to admit it, disturbing.

There was something Tsuna absolutely hated though.

This baby could read minds. Tsuna could not hide anything from the baby, except for his darkest secrets, which, through experience, he hid well. "Kyoya-kun... I found something you might be interested in." The prefect glared menacingly—the delinquent just now did not use proper honorifics that Hibari would have preferred... he'd have to mention this later—before finally nodding for the delinquent to proceed. They would be late for school if they didn't hurry, yes, that was true, but there was a proper reason that Kyoya would've excused. Also, Tsuna was a delinquent; skipping came naturally.

Which is why Kyoya stared Tsuna down when he said, "This baby can fight." Tsuna could have been given another kick had Reborn not been intrigued by the prefect. Hibari Kyoya would be the perfect Cloud Guardian. He'd have to tell Tsuna later.

"Omnivore... I'll bite you to death." The average student would shriek and run, but Tsuna understood. _Why the hell did you bring me a _baby _to fight me. Are you finally insane? _Tsuna gestured toward Reborn, who smirked... this smirking, did it happen all the time? Was Reborn's signature move the _smirk? _Some things can never be answered.

"This is Reborn. Reborn, this is... Kyoya-kun." A snicker, followed by a scowl. "Ano... I think this is it for introductions unless... oh, look at that—we're already late-" The bell rang. "See?" Kyoya raised a brow. This was not a proper reason. He could not let this slide. "I permit you to attack Reborn." Kyoya scowled deeper. Since when did he need permission to... bite someone to death?

"Dame-Tsuna, that's not good as a mafia boss, allowing your enemies to attack subordinates as you watch in the background, but I accept." Tsuna shrugged.

"He's technically not really an enemy though—he's more of a rival. So I don't see where your logic is. Oh and, I'm not going to be a mafia boss—sorry." Reborn gave hit Tsuna on the head with his gun, which Leon had transformed into a couple seconds ago.

"Don't answer me with objections, but at least you're sane."

Then they clashed. Or, really, Hibari swung his tonfa at Reborn, which the baby dodged with experienced ease. He kept trying to hit him until Reborn shot his gun in return. He deliberately made it miss as a threat. Killing the prefect wouldn't solve anything, and he wanted him as one of Tsuna's guardians. He'd only have to test him and then knock him out.

As they fought (Reborn obviously taking the lead), Tsuna yawned, when his intuition flared again. All of his previous drowsiness disappeared. The intuition had somewhat exploded, something that hadn't happened in a while. Something was there. They shouldn't be there. They had to leave. But how? Reborn and Hibari were absorbed in their fight (mostly just Hibari though... Reborn seemed to be holding back, which probably pissed him off) and Tsuna did not want to think of what would happen if he disturbed it... but how?

His intuition was turning into the deepest gnaw of dread. Tsuna had to do something before anything happened. What was he to do? What _could _he do? He'd have to abruptly end the fight if you diverted one of their attention toward something else at the very least, or otherwise one would gain advantage in the fight, causing them to snap back into their battle... which wouldn't solve anything.

So what was Tsuna supposed to do?

* * *

><p><em>"Report."<em>

_"We're almost done with preparations. Not so long now..."_

_"Good."_

_"Honestly, Boss, I didn't think that you'd be able to come up with such a genius plan... we can even kill Reborn now and we'll be feared all over-"_

_"I don't think Reborn will die."_

_"No? Why not?"_

_"Reasons."_

_"...I see." _

_"Don't get your hopes up, **Nello**. Get revenge for me and your family, its honor, and your life will be spared. Then you can officially join me. You want power right? You have to deserve it. You are right; we_ will _be feared, but Reborn isn't like them. Never underestimate._"

_"I know, Boss." _

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yes, Boss."_

* * *

><p>Reborn, while he did not have an amazing Hyper Intuition like Tsuna, he, too, had a rather useful intuition he had been training for years. It wasn't the same for him as it was for Tsuna, where it felt like something exploded inside of him, though it was harmless, but for him it was this unshakable uneasiness that kept him on edge for every second he... er, <em>played <em>with the prefect. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tsuna fidget. There was clearly something wrong, and he noticed Hibari frowning. It wasn't just the battle that kept them all on edge, it was that sense of something disturbing them. While the Arcobaleno did not have a particularly impressive intuition and could not simply, instinctively, know they had to leave, it was evident that staying there would solve nothing.

So, Reborn prepared his finished move toward the insides of the school gates. It would be swift and unexpected and hopefully the nagging discomfort and alarm would fade away. He landed a powerful kick (holding back since, again, what good would it do to kill him?) and Hibari widened his eyes for a fraction of a second before disappearing beyond the walls of Namimori Middle School**. He caught Tsuna trying to hide his relief, though, to Reborn, it was as clear as actually expressing it himself.

Reborn hopped his way over into the Namimori Middle School's gates. The sense of unrest instantly disappeared, but only to have come back. It wasn't as bad as before, though it still managed to wiggle its way into Reborn's many concerns.

What was going on? What was triggering his instincts? Reborn could not allow himself to fear, but he was still kept cautious...

* * *

><p>Tsuna followed Reborn into Namimori Middle School, where Hibari lay in an unconscious heap in the middle of the front of the school. He'd have to prop him up later, or else the students would notice, even if school had started just now. The brunet had never quite seen Hibari so vulnerable before. It would help if he made it seem like he was napping...<p>

While he fiddled with the thought of Hibari being unconscious and what he was to do with him, he had to feel fidgety. Entering the grounds of Namimori Middle*** had helped only slightly, though Tsuna still _did _appreciate Reborn's... er, methods of getting Hibari over the walls and into the school grounds. He was getting impatient; what was it that caused the threat to be so immense?

As the dread grew, Tsuna could only hope that they could try to fight back, or, if they could try and run out of here, somehow bringing Hibari with them.

"Tsuna." Tsuna widened his eyes. It was the first time that Reborn called him _just _Tsuna. Tsuna, surprised, was rendered speechless (as much as he hated to admit it) for a few seconds before finally snapping out of his trance.

"We've got to get out of here," Tsuna said, nearly stuttering. Reborn's eyes darkened.

"I know, Tsuna. Hoist Hibari over and let's get out of here." Tsuna would've if he didn't cross his arms rebelliously. No, he would _not _do that. After all... the students... who knows what kind of harm could come upon them without anybody there to help them? He didn't want to be responsible for that, and he had a guilty feeling that told him he was most likely the reason for this. Tsuna wouldn't be able to live with himself if anyone died because of him. The whole point of... _this _was to _not_ associate with people so they wouldn't get harmed but... now, what was the point if they all... _died? _That is, assuming in the case that the threat was immense enough to kill them... which Tsuna suspected because, again, intuition.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Leon had transformed into a gun, causing Tsuna to vaguely frown. He hoped that Reborn wouldn't be using force. If anything, persuasion was his greatest ally against the baby, though Tsuna didn't like it.

"No," Tsuna repeated, a much stronger voice now, his eyes turning orange for a moment. Reborn pointed the Leon gun toward Tsuna, his finger on the trigger. He noticed the change of color, and it made him feel... what? Afraid? No. Reborn could not fear. Reborn could not feel _fear _of all things. It was... something close to that... right? He let this odd emotion control him to the point of pointing the gun at the delinquent. It can't be fear... can it?

"Why? Explain in three seconds or below. Starting now."

Tsuna didn't hesitate. "The students need our help." The brunet's eyes nearly turned to its orange color again, though, fortunately for Reborn, it didn't. The Arcobaleno sighed, then glanced at Hibari, the school, then back at Tsuna. He kept pointing for another minute, letting Tsuna's impatience grow, though more importantly, his unease. Reborn stared at his student with his cold black eyes, until they somewhat softened, and Reborn transformed the Leon gun back into the green lizard, who crawled up his arm and back onto Reborn's fedora.

"Fine. But you're not going to leave your guardian here are you?" Tsuna guessed that was Hibari, though whatever Reborn was saying about said prefect did not make sense. Guardian? What the hell was that?

"No. Anyway, _guardian?" _Reborn glared.

"Questions later. Let's go." Tsuna groaned. He didn't understand Reborn. While the first part made sense about not asking questions, (Tsuna would be sure to remind Reborn what a 'guardian' was...) the second part did not, about going, because that was a command without question. Normally, you'd explain your plan, or at least explain your intentions, unless questions included whatever questions Tsuna wanted to ask about their... er, plan if there was one. Then again, all three—Hibari, Tsuna, and Reborn—were not whatever this term called _normal _was.

Tsuna was about to ask a question (because he was a delinquent, and delinquents don't do what they are told to do) when Reborn disappeared, and then reappeared in front of the school, something that happened in the fraction of a second when Tsuna blinked. Either he teleported or he was _extremely_—and this Ryohei whom had not been introduced to the story yet would agree—fast.

So, Tsuna who could not speak, due to malfunction of his brain working properly thanks to Reborn the infant's super speed/teleportation, could only follow Reborn's casual stroll into the building. He _almost _left Hibari there, before realizing that he was still lying unconscious in front of the school. Should Hibari have woken up in that condition...

...

...

It would not spell fun times. Even Tsuna _might _not be able to defeat the pissed off prefect. _Might._

Tsuna found a place for Hibari to... nap? He dragged Hibari, whose wounds remained hidden... somewhere, to a shady area around the trees. It wasn't Hibari's preferred spot, though the brunet found this place to be the closest place with proper shade, and he did not have much time to spare.

After leaving Hibari to nap****, Tsuna caught up with Reborn, who had entered the school. He knocked out wandering students, who Tsuna found to be unlucky as they didn't seem to be waking anytime soon, but since Hibari wasn't awake from his nap, perhaps they were safe. Perhaps. Ah, well, it didn't matter. The teachers would most likely record this, Hibari would see, and then bite them to death. So yes, they were unlucky. Everybody who was caught napping during school hours (besides lunch) with the exception of Tsuna and Hibari himself would be bitten to death. Reborn continued to walk swiftly (which was weird, since he was still five), much to Tsuna's annoyance.

"Where are we going?"

"Questions later."

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever." Reborn sent out a murderous aura before sucking it all up when a teacher turned the corner and met them. (Why was she even there in the first place? Shouldn't she be teaching?)

"T-Tsuna! W-Why aren't you... w-why-why-ar-why-" More whys. "-why-aren't clas-I mean, why-" Apparently, some teachers stammer when they are around Tsuna. Most don't; they just freeze up and wait for Tsuna (or Hibari, depending on who was walking past them) to leave, but this teacher was probably having an especially rough day today. Tsuna sighed.

"I'm not in class because I don't feel like it today. Hibari let me." The teacher kept sneaking in glances at Reborn as she acted something like surprised that Hibari let a delinquent be late for class. Or rather, _the _delinquent. Tsuna felt kind of sympathetic for the teacher. You see a notorious delinquent next to a baby in a suit who's wearing a fedora with, oh God, a _chameleon _on it, staring yellowness at you, and then you think you're going insane because this baby, for some reason, radiates danger and a tinge of freaky.

"H-Hai, T-T-Tsuna." Reborn began to send out a trickle of the same murderous aura as earlier. He did not like stammering. He refused to hear anybody stammering.

"Move," Reborn demanded. The teacher reacted almost immediately. She scurried away, screaming. Screaming? How terrified was she? Tsuna groaned.

"Why-REBORN. You had to do that? She's already having a bad day." Reborn ignored him and continued his stroll across the school.

"You're going to help me." Tsuna nodded. This, he was already prepared for.

"How?"

"You'll see," was Reborn's reply. Tsuna squinted his eyes at the vague response. He was secretly glad he got an answer, but he wanted to know now.

"See what?" Reborn ignored him again. It was fine; Tsuna didn't expect an answer anyway. They continued to walk through the halls, and they made it to the roof before the students burst out to go to their other classes.

There was a slight breeze and the weather was near perfect, making it seem almost eerie that anybody would try to ruin this beautiful weather. Then again, some people might not like beautiful weather. Tsuna decided he would hate that person. "Okay, baby. What's up? What are we doing here?" Reborn grinned (not smirked!) and then nothing.

... Okay, so nothing was happening. Reborn did not do anything. Tsuna did not do anything. Leon did not do anything. Everything was still, and it ticked off Tsuna. He didn't enjoy awkward silence. Was it awkward silence? Probably. "Oi. What. Are. We. Doing?" Tsuna asked again, with a mildly annoyed tone in his voice. Reborn didn't like attitude, but he supposed that he'd deal with it later. It was expected in this situation. However, Tsuna wanted an answer. "Reborn." Nothing. "Reborn..." Nothing. "REBORN." Yet again, nothing. Tsuna sighed. Nothing was going to get this... _tutor _to talk. So what were they doing? It had been mostly nothing for the last minute.

"Tsuna." Finally, something. Tsuna snapped to attention. What was Reborn going to say?

"Yeah...?" Tsuna hesitated. The delinquent didn't want to ruin Reborn's current willingness to speak.

"I want you to save the students." Tsuna felt like face palming. He had expected something more than just that. Of course he was going to save the students! Only... _how? _That's what Tsuna hoped Reborn would say.

"How?" No reply. Dammit. Reborn had pressed the mute button _again. _Tsuna had already given up pestering Reborn to speak. It was impossible. They were all going to die. Hopefully, some would make it out. Hopefully, Tsuna would die too. Reborn was not helping. Or...

THE FLAMES! Could Tsuna awaken his flames again? Those flames he's always wanted to try to prod awake by himself? Or would it continue to slumber? How would he be able to use those flames to protect his fellow classmates?

"Tsuna. We're going to defeat them."

"Defeat what?"

"The threat."

"I know."

"But by yourself."

"What?"

"I'm not helping."

"Wa-it." He almost stuttered. "How? No. Reborn I can't do this alone. Not this level of danger!"

"You're going to become a mafia boss." Reborn pointed his Leon gun, which had transformed who knows when, at Tsuna, who tried to pushed it aside, though failing every time as the Arcobaleno dodged it. "There will be times I can't help you. There will be times when your Guardians can't help you. There will be times when you have to protect them by yourself."

"..."

"Well, Tsuna? Can you?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>"Preparations complete, Boss."<em>

_"Proceed."_

* * *

><p>* = Between Maman and Mama, I found this to make sense to me more. But is Maman still better?<p>

** = I'm not really sure what exactly the school Tsuna and his guardians attend(ed) is actually named. So, I'm using Namimori Middle School. Is there a proper name for the school? (I recall something like Namimori Chuu, but I suspect that's a fragment of my imagination.)

*** = Aha, yet another option... this is basically the same thing as ** but honestly, I find this one more... ah, how do you say it? Rhythmic? Fitting? Again, some help please. It could be something entirely different.

**** = Let's say that Hibari really _is _napping, okay? For our safety?

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Words:<strong>

**That's it for chapter 2! I didn't think it would be this long though... **

**I hope you enjoyed it! It's a pretty bad chapter, I know. I don't know when I'm going to be able to update chapter 3, but let's hope soon! **

**~Nyantas**


	3. The Sky Was Told to Protect and It Did

_A/N: _

_Hey everybody! Here's chapter three! I should _probably _be working on my other story, because I haven't updated that in a while. But no. I am that kind of person that runs on wants. -.- I'm horrible. (I have described myself in two words.) However, if you have jumped from that "other" story I have on khr, sorry ;-;. (Fear not, though! I am getting to that soon!)_

_And also. I think... I might start another new story soon. If that happens, I am guilty of such a crime. ;-; (Seriously though, I have to stop this story-making and then tossing them to die thing.)_

_Hibari also wakes up earlier than Tsuna had assumed he would wake up, just to make that clear._

_**Amaya Ishimoto: Alright then. I'll start referring it to Namimori Middle School then. :P I feel like people would only get confused with Namimori Chuu/Namimori Chuugaku. Anyway, glad you like the twist. :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Lilinanade: Gokudera won't show up in this chapter. Not yet anyway. If anything, next chapter. Sorry! So, anyway, it seems that I was right. It was Namimori Chuu, but I think people would just get confused if I refer to that. Thanks anyway; the fact it's part of the song is an interesting bit of trivia and information I could use in the future. Glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**xeyuxe20: Ah yes, Oresama Teacher. I enjoyed it myself :D, because yes, I've read it. (Who do you refer to though? There are many delinquents in that manga...) And also, the reason why Tsuna can't use his flames is not necessarily because they are sealed, but rather because he isn't... equipped, you could say, to handle HDWM properly that he can't "activate" it at will. Although, certain... things will happen in this chapter. And to answer your other question about protection, I realized a chapter ago (maybe two) that that was a very complicated issue. *curses myself* I'll figure out some way to fill the plot hole eventually, but I can't leave it open can I? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading :D **_

_**gore23: lol? XD Well, as requested, (was it a request? I think so... Maybe...) I have updated chapter three. Hopefully you'll like it! :D**_

_**Bearhug01: Mm. Hibari would most likely destroy the air around him with a murderous aura (because destroying Namimori property would be unforgivable) and then demand another fight. As for the pairings, I'm so sorry .. I hate having to, not really ignore but uh, deny requests by reviewers. Unfortunately, if I did that, the story would collapse in on itself. ;-; Nobody wants that ;-;, so I have to say no or maybe or probably no, as much as it makes me feel bad. And I suck at writing sometimes. Anyway, this does contain action (I mean, if it didn't, why would I even throw in a sorta cliffhanger in the last chapter?) so I hope you enjoy! :D **_

_The reviews to the reviews were kind of [DEFINITELY] longer this chapter. I took up around 500 words with merely the A/N. Therefore, it's only fair that I inform you that this is about 500 words. Five-hundred. Now on to the story! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Sky Was Told to Protect and It Did<span>

Hibari did not like to wake up propped up against a tree with Hibird annoying the life out of him (the bird was forgiven though). He especially did not like to know that a _baby_ with a creepy chameleon (sorry Leon...) and a fedora defeated him with one shot.

And what's more, he did not see either of them. Fueled by anger, he used his murderous aura to find their presence... which he found. On the roof. Oh, dear. Hibari was about to go, erm, bite them to death, until he felt something.

Unfortunately, Hibari did not have a very strong intuition. It was more like a thing with "looking for danger" in his case. (Unless you consider that an intuition. Hibari would most likely claim it was a carnivorous trait.) He knew it was there, yes. He did not understand too well whether it was good or not, yes. However, he did not know what the danger was exactly. He felt the danger. He felt the murder. He felt that there was nothing good into, oh God, _searching for a similar danger to the one Reborn and Tsuna were having an issue with, _but he was Hibari. He felt a disruption; it was supposedly already his job to go find it and _fix it. _(ASDFGHJKL; HIBARI-SAN, WHY.)

How does he fix things? That's obvious—by biting them to death.

And so, with his beloved tonfas, he went on his merry way to go to the dreaded danger and then go bite it to death. That's sensible.

* * *

><p>Reborn considered what he had said. He was going to let his student deal with the problem, yes, but he wasn't going to get him killed. That would be something called failing a mission, and it was also something Reborn never did, even more so since it was assigned by Nono himself. So no, he wasn't going to let his student go run wild and kill himself. Even he wasn't sure what level of danger they were facing, and he preferred to take precautions. Therefore, he made sure not to let Tsuna out of his sight, Leon pointed at him at all times. He wasn't hesitant to use the Dying Will Bullet. It was precisely what he was going to use, of course. It was perfect timing, honestly.<p>

Leon grumbled. The chameleon turned gun did not exactly make any noise, but he still moved. That much he did, because he was still a living being—even in a form of an inanimate object. Despite that, he almost never did. If he did, it would dramatically mess up the Arcobaleno's aim. Reborn raised a brow. This was rare. Very rare.

It would be utter idiocy to ask the creature what the hell he wanted. Reborn would never succumb to talking to Leon, even if he was his partner. He was surprisingly hard to understand at times—simply put, it would be wasting time. He pondered what was wrong. There was, indeed, an air that something was deeply wrong. Tsuna even seemed remarkably nervous, which would seem like an even more pissed off girl to anyone but people like Reborn. Reborn was experienced with detecting these things, and Tsuna's nervousness coupled with the fact that Leon _moved _while being a gun, made Reborn, understandably, uneasy, more than he already did now. "Tsuna."

"Yeah?" Reborn heard a slight tone of tension, though he didn't react to it physically.

"You appear to have something on your mind." Tsuna gaped; Reborn smirked. Apparently, Tsuna thought he was good at hiding emotions, but nothing escapes Reborn's trained eye.

Tsuna hesitated, before responding reluctantly, "I guess I do... I don't think that we should be up here." Reborn watched his student carefully.

"Hyper Intuition?" Tsuna looked at the infant, clearly bewildered. Reborn frowned. "Your intuition, passed down from the first Vongola boss Primo, basically. No more questions—answer me. Is it your intuition?"

"Pri-mo... wha- anyway, I didn't ask any questi-"

"Don't be cocky with me, or _I will _shoot." Tsuna shrugged, and then seemed perplexed by what to say. Reborn liked to say he was patient—in these situations though, time was essential, so he couldn't help but shove the gun toward Tsuna even more. Damn impulses.

"Something like... well, yes, it's my intuition. Fine, it's my intuition—whatever. Just... it's a feeling you know? An urge? There's also this murderous aura... but... the urge tells me not to go chase it either." Reborn kept his gun still. Tsuna stared at Reborn with those abnormally cute and large brown eyes that seemed to want to take you in and give you milk and cookies—except when he had to fight. Then he would give you bruises, broken bones, and nothing you want. The Arcobaleno would train this; they were perfect for negotiations.

Reborn did not answer. Tsuna was right about the murderous aura, and it was probably a decoy to draw them away. They waited; they waited until Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head and prodded him with his Leon gun to proceed down. The roof was a natural vantage point, but it was well-known that if there was anything left to trust in this world, it would be Tsuna's Hyper Intuition. Tsuna did head down, though not without a nervous (again, Tsuna tried to hide it—again, Reborn caught it) glance back.

* * *

><p>Hibari hissed and inwardly cursed (yes, he curses too. Rarely though—and never out loud). After leaping from roof to roof of most of Namimori, he realized that the murderous aurathreat was a mere distraction. Decoys, once the threat seemed to dissipate at once. Amongst Hibari's list of hated things, there was also decoys and distractions, because that meant, if for some reason he was the distracted one, he would not be part of the action.

That would _most certainly_ not spell fun times.

How does one distract? Simple. Have the intent to kill. Have the need to kill. Direct it toward one direction. Finally, direct it toward a precise location. DO NOT focus on a single target. That is more difficult to maintain than, say, wanting to blow up the entire Namimori Middle School, in which the threat can appear more threatening and you do not have to "follow" a certain target.

That's when Hibari began to head back, though with an obvious loss of speed. He had spent fifty percent of his energy, excited to fight and wanting to get to the location before the enemy got away (which was farther than expected). That meant fifty percent to go back. If you consider the fact he would have to fight later, and if you also consider it is disgraceful to collapse onto school property from pure fatigue without a reason nor be a regular student (meaning, anybody but Hibari, since he was a Hibari... though his history will remain unknown for now, though he'd still bite them to death for using school property for, erm, "personal reasons"), then you will realize that even at half speed, he'd have only twenty five percent of energy left to, well, fight.

Hibari did not like that—certainly Hibird didn't want to fly all that much either. Though, if he was going to be of any use, he would have to do control his speed and his impatience. Oh my, oh my. Hibari has been challenged by himself (or rather, logic you could say—nobody has an infinite amount of energy... except maybe Lambo, whom has not yet been introduced to the story). How will he fare?

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong," Tsuna muttered, earning a soft hit (which, in Tsuna's opinion, was definitely anything <em>but <em>soft) from his tutor. Leon was still a gun; it never hurt to be alert.

"What now? Are you going to tell me that we have to go to the roof again?" Reborn asked in a scolding tone (which, in Tsuna's opinion, was definitely _not _just "scolding". Then again, nobody ever listens to _his _opinion anyway). Tsuna glared ahead, because he couldn't come to eye level with the infant. After they reached the base of the stairs to the first floor*, Tsuna frowned and walked around gingerly. Something was definitely wrong... but what?

And then, right after that, they were completely surrounded. Tsuna, startled that these people were able to conceal their presence so well, jumped back. Reborn narrowed his eyes. He was the world's strongest hitman! How could he not have noticed them? They were masters of stealth—the best in the world, Reborn concluded. He examined them all, preparing to shoot his gun at Tsuna, should these men be a threat.

Nobody moved for what seemed like eternity—and then, to Reborn's greatest shock, they all had sky flames. They lit on their foreheads all at once, and Reborn could only gape.

Think about it—the sky attribute is the rarest of them all, by far. Then you see, what, ten people with them, all in one place. For Reborn, this moment was an extremely rare occurrence.

But how?

It was difficult to have sky flames, but for one person—an organization even—to find so many people with said sky flames? Such a thing could be deemed impossible almost too quickly.

And yes. Reborn, the world's strongest hitman, was shocked and he gaped (a small opening in him mouth—it's not what the average human would consider gaping). Despite it, Tsuna was too distracted to notice.

These flames were the same, gentle flames he made... right? No. There was something different about them. His flames were a part of him—they felt like life. They felt whole, but not completely whole—they were a part of him.

These flames felt soulless. These flames felt... different.

He would've stayed. He would've fought them. He would've demanded an answer to a question that had been bugging him all his life. Yet, something exploded again. What was it that Reborn called it? Hyper Intuition?

So yes, he felt another explosion of Hyper Intuition. Harmless, though urgent. Tsuna's entire body felt alarm and discomfort. He had to go upstairs. He had to run away.

Tsuna was a delinquent—delinquents don't run away, but this... this was an exception, because his intuition told him _somebody was going to get **hurt**, _if he didn't do anything. Reborn was already out of his tremor; he was prepared to shoot Tsuna with the Leon-gun when Tsuna darted up the stairs. "Don't be a coward, Tsuna," Reborn said. "Fight them with your dying wi-"

Tsuna shook his head. "We're not supposed to be on the first floor. We're supposed to be on the second." Reborn kept his finger on the trigger. This was the Dying Will Bullet; the bullet where Tsuna would strip out of his clothes (except for his boxers) and make him focused on one task. He wisely decided that it would be better for Tsuna to keep his cool; he wanted to see where Tsuna would take them anyway.

Tsuna skipped steps to reach the second floor quicker. Yes, there _was _something wrong. A foggy cloud was drifting ever so slowly, though surely, down the stairs to them. Reborn only need a quick glance at the cloud, actually a gas, to know what it was. "Sleeping gas," Reborn warned, trying not to waste his breath. He took an inaudible last breath—along with Tsuna—before Tsuna began to sprint.

The gas had been spreading for a while now—much to Tsuna's dislike. It seemed to stretch out forever along the halls of the school. Tsuna was prepared to pass out, but what was he going to say to the students? If he even lived? If _they _even lived? Sorry, guys, I couldn't save anyway of you because I escaped Hibari and murderous men but couldn't escape the sleeping gas? Finally, he managed to find the end, thankfully. Any more time in there and he would be sleeping—on the floor. Even Tsuna didn't want to endure that in the school halls. There was one classroom at the end of the hall, one that had escaped the gas. The students inside were indeed unconscious however. Somebody, or maybe even some_thing_, had knocked them out.

Then, was the sleeping gas a distraction? Was it actually to make it _seem _like they were the cause? Reborn frowned. This meant that they wanted _them _to sleep; it meant they were aware of their presence (which was already proven—by the freaky sky guys). It meant their intentions were not to prevent any would-be witnesses—poor students—but rather to make Reborn and Tsuna fall asleep, for whatever reason.

Reborn was too well-trained _not _to make it through the sleeping gas in one piece. Tsuna, on the other hand, was inexperienced with any gas whatsoever (except poison gas from the assassins, but it was rare). He'd most likely be killed or captured.

Again, Reborn did not fail missions—he fulfilled them all and often exceeded Nono's expectations.

Tsuna was currently inhaling large mouthfuls of fresh air, when he noticed the sleeping gas was moving faster than he would've liked. Did it move faster than poison gas? Maybe. It was swift though—silent too, yet dreadfully devastating. He moved along the halls, reaching a corner. He cautiously turned the corner, hoping there was no more sleeping gas through it, when he saw something worse.

More soulless flame guys, and by more, like twenty more people. Reborn's eyes turned and sharpened. He was no longer quite as shocked as he ought to be—most likely because he had now seen it for himself. After the initial shock had passed, he had cursed at himself for being thrown into such an upset state. Thus, he was already composed for this situation. Through the process of theory, he had concluded that it was entirely possible for there to be _more _users with the sky flame. Even if it was rare... this was certainly odd. The flame didn't appear with much clarity nor brilliance; there was definitely something wrong with them.

All thoughts aside, Reborn could easily tell they were in trouble. Ah, well, correction, _Tsuna _was. Reborn could easily handle these novices. It was clear they weren't used to the sky flame, for they seemed to maintain their sky flames with obvious difficulty. The flames flickered dangerously, and it seemed it would go out completely sometimes, while other times it seemed like their hair (if they had any) was on fire.

Reborn smirked. The Dying Will Bullet would take care of it. Among all of these, the flames that Tsuna wielded were of the greatest quality. He might as well shoot now—but alas, he was interrupted _again_:

"I-I don't think I can maintain this longer," somebody whispered in Italian—oblivious to the fact that Reborn could hear him. His friend glanced at him, a hint of menace clear in his eyes.

"Shut up. What if Reborn hears?" his friend responded, his eyes wandering toward Reborn, who was staring at him with his black eyes that seemed to know everything. He froze up and then scurried closer to his friend, and whispered even more softly. It was difficult for Reborn to avoid smirking; he enjoyed his enemies unable to speak and paralyzed because of his existence, even for a moment. Right now, though, their conversation was even more intriguing than the fight with Hibari from earlier. "Anyway, just keep quiet. If you have to leave, _leave_."

His companion glowered at him before stubbornly staying put. "Why aren't we doing anything? Can't we get this over with?"

"_Go away,_" was his response. Then his friend scowled at him before his face lost color. He attempted to scurry away—he got pretty far actually, but Reborn was confident he'd still be able to detect anything abnormal or out of the ordinary.

And he did.

The man's sky flame turned to storm, before completely extinguishing.

* * *

><p>The moment it hit Hibari, that he was basically unable to protect Namimori Middle School at the rate he was going, at the rate the "looking for danger" sensor was slowly becoming more active in the school's direction, he almost wholly obliterated a house.<p>

Thankfully, it was vacant and probably would be for a while now that there were gigantic holes and splinters and other things you do not want to have in a house... in a house. He'd have to pay for it later; he had plenty of money. That was not the problem though. Hibari cursed at himself that (AGAIN! IN ONE DAY! In his thoughts of course, but he's really having a bad day...) he couldn't even control himself. He actually _damaged _a part of Namimori. He _damaged _the living place of a citizen of Namimori. The thought left him stunned and frustrated. You couldn't get more raw frustration in its most pure form than from Hibari.

Hibari also was a living being. He also had emotions, but he mostly kept them in check and somewhere curled up in a ball. He kept the emotions beneficial to him (does battle-loving/fight-fetish count? How about Namimori-fetish? There's more, actually, but that's all for some other day). It was only on days like these, when he lost control over his emotions, that he let them all explode.

Okay, so, aside from that poor family's home, what else did he obliterate? THE AIR. Hibari can destroy the air (was this mentioned?). He can make it difficult to breath around him, purely because he killed the air. It's figurative, sure, but you couldn't argue with this either. Approach him (actually, don't) and you'll see that it's basically true.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time—he wasn't dense, no. And he couldn't help but remember that there were only two people who could stop whoever wanted to destroy school property or harm anything in or of Namimori Middle School—the omnivore and the... (NEWLY DUBBED!) Baby**.

He almost obliterated another house. Thank goodness Hibari was Hibari, and that he would not do that twice. Not in Namimori.

* * *

><p>That one particular last moment was most likely one of the most confusing and yet helpful things that Reborn had ever seen. While Reborn could not comprehend <em>how the absolute hell <em>one was able to transform their flame without having them both***, this actually cleared a few things up.

It made sense why they all had sky flames; you could say they weren't really... a part of them. They were separate from them—entirely different almost. They contained a sense of... well, they just weren't _real_.

For example, if you asked, say, Nono to use his flames, they would have a feel to them—they felt the same. They were one. It almost seemed as though the flame had a personality—one that was exactly the same to Nono's. He would be able to maintain it, making sure it was even as it gently stayed lit, never wavering, perfectly calm, though with something... other than just calm. There was more to it. It was difficult to put it into words. Acceptance maybe—an understanding—but there was definitely more to it. The flame appeared to envelop you; the flame seemed to treat everything with equal respect.

Sometimes these flames, especially the sky's, would feel like the person itself. They would appear similar, yet physically different. The flames were a part of someone. The flames existed as that person. In fact, you could say _they _were actually that person, with amazing confidence.

So, Reborn felt something different from these flames. These flames didn't feel alive. These flames felt more like the walking dead. Maybe if Reborn was still not as strong as he was now; maybe if Reborn wasn't quite yet the world's strongest hitman, then maybe he might've felt shivers—a tinge of fear even. _Maybe._

Reborn then diverted his attention to shooting Tsuna. He would surely shoot him this time. Surely.

Then Leon shook in warning. He never did that when he was about to shoot. Shaking and moving when they were actually facing enemies or during battle? That had only happened on such rare occasions that it made moving when they weren't seem so much more common. Alarmed, Reborn's attention was suddenly drawn to the direction his intuition was screaming at him to see. He had ignored it before—thinking it was a malfunction in his intuition. It happens sometimes. Usually, Reborn would've payed attention more, or at least been alert, but now he was just completely annoyed. One thought ran through his mind: _Oh. _

Bullets had been fired. He was so focused on shooting Tsuna, because hey, can you blame him? He tried to shoot him. Twice. And failed both times (though not as bad as missing). Reborn _never _fails (or at least he tried to keep telling himself that...). He never heard the bullets fired, and he inwardly cursed in a string of several languages that he would ever be so careless.

These bullets were fired at an immensely professional angle—all clearly aimed at Reborn. There was no time for Tsuna to move. Reborn couldn't kick Tsuna, because if he did that, his five-year-old body would be covered in holes (because, you know, professional angle and all), leaving his task to make Tsuna suitable for the role of Vongola Decimo unfinished.

So no, he wouldn't do that. Instead, he leapt away, preparing to fire at Tsuna in mid-air. Unfortunately, one of them had strategically placed himself between Reborn and Tsuna after he leapt off. Reborn, still floating in mid-air, attempted to transform Leon into something that would help him save Tsuna in time. The Dying Will Bullet was clearly out of the picture now that somebody was being a wall between them; this man was huge.

But, he knew, it was too late. _Well, _Reborn thought grimly, _today is the day I finally fail a mission. _Reborn does not watch in horror, but he does watch with something of a cross between a poker face and frustration in the place of such an emotion. (Was that even possible?) That was the expression he wore today.

The creepy sky flame users had taken the opportunity to try and kill Tsuna. That's right—kill the adorable, violent delinquent! Tsuna watched, wide-eyed, and realized he couldn't fight back. _Hibari would call this being a herbivore, _Tsuna thought. Strange. He was going to die—shouldn't he be more concerned about Nana... or the students? About his life flashing before his eyes? Or was it something else?

Could he simply not accept he was going to die?

Disoriented, Tsuna couldn't make out what this feeling was. It felt like... will? It felt like something new, and yet familiar had now been unleashed. Something that had been lying dormant—something that had always been a part of him though never... awakened.

It was then he could suddenly feel power. A surge of immense strength; Tsuna refused to believe it. Was this the flame? After all these years... _now_? A sudden wave of calmness and poise was unleashed, delving deep into Tsuna.

There was no more fear. Oh... wait. No... there _was _fear—a mere healthy amount of it.

And in that one moment, he felt as though a switch had been turned on inside of him. Something had triggered this; something had caused the light to illuminate. As he returned to the world, he could see everything thoroughly. His panic receding slowly, he... _felt _everything. He could feel the threat of the sleeping gas. He could feel his own fear. He could feel his perspiration, the heat, and... the feeling of being _alive. _Yes. Something had surely changed. He knew what to do, and it was more than just instinct or intuition. Tsuna could see the path of his enemy's movements. Predictable.

Tsuna dodged with expert ease, something he shouldn't have. Reborn watched in amazement, while eating popcorn, seemingly appearing from nowhere (how does he even fit that anywhere?). _Dying Will Mode_, he thought. _No,_ Hyper_ Dying Will Mode. __How did he unlock it? And at this stage? Without bullets? That's... impossible. _Leon had turned back to his chameleon form. He could clearly see his student had the upper hand now, and through his experience as a delinquent, he should be able to get through this just fine. Still, that was the mere least of his concerns.

Was Tsuna's will actually that strong?

The will to live?

Reborn watched. He recalled moments where he had such a will. Was it when he was with his first lover? Or was it his second? Anyhow, he couldn't ever forget that moment. Reborn faded into his memories, before reminding himself that he should monitor his student's power.

Returning to the real world, he could see something.

That's when he froze.

Tsuna's eyes were so fixated on the task at hand, his now orange eyes seemed to kill, though mercifully. Those eyes radiated kindness to Reborn, but he could also sense that they promised pain to whomever decided to harm him. Not that they could, but at least he'd do the same for his guardians if he'd do that for the demonic tutor. Orange clashed against brown and black and blue and colored contact lenses.

Orange prevailed.

Several could not put up a fight against Tsuna (but they tried). Some were purely weak. A considerable amount of them had succeeded in being cowards and running away. Though, there was a small group—very small—that simply could not fight against Tsuna's powerful gaze. It weakened them, leaving them crippled to the floor, trapped in a trance. Still, it made a difference.

Tsuna was strong to begin with, even without any weapons to bring aflame and use to beat down his opponents. The flame a gentle, strong sky, it swayed with Tsuna's movements. It didn't waver, and it beat evenly... _beautifully. _

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head, popcorn in his hand. "Good." Tsuna did not reply, but his heart swelled with pride. Not only had somebody praised him, but it was _Reborn. _It was so long since anybody had praised Tsuna.

How many years?

The last of the men having been defeated, Tsuna scanned how many he had defeated. None of them sustained major injuries, though just enough to leave them unconscious for a while. _Let them be arrested. __They had threatened innocent students. _Tsuna, feeling satisfied, faced the sleeping gas, which had seeped closer—much closer.

Somebody stepped out.

Tsuna watched, expressionless. There was somebody he missed? No matter; he would defeat him quickly. He began to step forward, when Reborn stopped him by asking the man, "Who are you?"

Reborn, from the moment that the man stepped out from the sleeping gas, knew that there was something wrong with him. It was worse than what was with the creepy sky users. Tsuna, perplexed, suddenly felt his intuition, warning him.

Then he saw.

His flame. The same orange flame, like Tsuna's, but it was different, worse than those other guys. Their flames felt like something, even if it was not a part of them.

This man didn't even feel like anything. He didn't feel like anything, and his face was covered by a mask. It didn't matter whether he had one on or not. He didn't feel... **human. **His flame was still, even, but it didn't change the fact his flame felt... soulless—lifeless.

They all did, but this one was fragile, but powerful... it was there, but unreal. Tsuna knew then; he wasn't to be underestimated. In his hands, he held scissors, sharpened neatly, the flame lit on both. There was dark hint to them, as if they were used and precious. And then Tsuna realized. That wasn't all.

Tsuna could see the stains of blood. Had he not been in his current state, he would've felt nauseous. He was facing a murderer.

"Who do you think I am?" the man responded. Tsuna then realized that he had merely suspected this person was male. The voice was eerily gender neutral, and sounded hollow. There was nothing in it, no warmth, no malice, only nothingness. An expressionless voice.

Reborn would answer, for he didn't want to give this person the satisfaction of giving him no answer, but he couldn't find anything clever (cleverly _offensive_) to say so he instead went with, "You didn't answer my question." Leon was a gun once more, except this time, harmful bullets were loaded inside.

The man did not move, did not speak, and did nothing instead. Tsuna, his will slowly fading, felt the urge to twitch. He refused to allow himself to move—it would not do for him to move, while nobody else did. Yes, it was a pathetic immature reason, but who taught him it was such a reason? His mother? No, he'd never allow himself to speak to her with reason for anything. His father? Oh, that bastard who never comes home and is most likely the reason for his and his mother's suffering? No, he never comes home.

You see, nobody taught Tsuna anything, so he could only rely on himself. He knew, at this point, he could only follow his instinct and intuition to guide him through this moment. There was terror pounding at his heart, as this man—Tsuna decided to assumed he was male—was nothing like those other men. His mask wore no expression. The mask itself was terrifying; there was a face on it, expressionless, but it was drenched in red. Drenched in blood, and there was so much of it that the face seemed to be a mere decoration to the faded scarlet blood.

Tsuna should've thought it was paint, and then maybe he wouldn't have been so fearful of the man. Maybe then he wouldn't look at him, and see that there was no emotion from him. No terror. No apprehension. No calm. A living being without emotion. He was entirely free of them, almost like a robot.

He might as well not even be a living being... but then Tsuna wondered.

Was such a thing possible? Or had he defined emotions incorrectly for the entirety of his life so far?

But nobody would tell him, for he would never ask anybody... right?

* * *

><p>The first thing that Hibari noticed when he arrived at Namimori Middle School was the sleeping gas. It was almost invisible as it spread out into the world through the windows, but Hibari caught many things. Many, many things. He was trained for seeing details and things that would usually be unseen, after all; the Hibari family was more than the protector of Namimori.<p>

The prefect visibly scowled. And yes, he did it _visibly_, if you didn't understand that well enough.

Somebody had messed with his school and they were going to see hell.

Hibari, who refused to damage the school building, burst through the school's doors after getting a final breath of air. He released it inaudibly once he went through the doors; there was hardly any gas in the first floor. Where was it coming from? As he looked around himself, he finally noticed that the gas was seeping in from the second floor. He also noticed two students, who seemed to have sustained minor injuries, confirming that they had not been affected by the sleeping gas, but had been purposely knocked out. Nobody, no matter who is was and how they ended up like that, slept on the property during class. Memorizing the students, he scowled (he kept it hidden this time) at being so distracted.

One last fresh breath of air, and he was off.

The first thing he noticed was an endless corridor of gas when he got up. There was nobody there.

But then he smelled something in the air. Suspicious, he followed the smell, which was everywhere. No, not everywhere; it was stronger outside. Hibari went down the stairs again, and went outside.

Then he widened his eyes in utter astonishment as he gazed upon his precious school. In such a situation, anyone in their right mind would do this. (Let me reword that, because Hibari was often _not _sensible. _Anyone_ would do this. At least, civilians, normal and abnormal.)

Because, oh my God, the school was burning. It was hard to see it really, amid the brightness of the Sun, but oh yes, it was burning, for Hibari would detect this from any distance away. He could only stare for a few moments. How had he not noticed this? Or had the burning just started? Or had he mistaken the smoke for sleeping gas? No... impossible.

It was already spreading. He had to act now. Flipping open his cell phone (yes, he had one, but hardly used it), he called up the fire department in record speed. "My school is burning," he said, albeit louder and more alarmed than normal, before the operator could say anything. He began to go back into the school. If the school and its students were to burn down, he was to burn down with them. He probably should have forcibly evacuated the students, but he was not currently... sane. He was not hysterical; he was... what? Incredibly pissed off that he couldn't make good decisions? Something like that.

The operator was silent for a moment, before speaking after Hibari said, "_Well?" _

"W-What?" Like Reborn, Hibari did not like stuttering. However, he made this one time an exception. Emergencies were always exceptions.

"Namimori Middle School is burning. Send people over," Hibari commanded. The operator sounded skeptical. "_Now,_" he added with a hiss. The poor operator.

The cackle of the flames could be heard faintly. Inside, it was noticeably much hotter. Hibari looked around, and now he noticed bodies when he hit the second floor. What's more—they were mostly full-grown men. Somebody had taken care of them. Tsuna maybe?

Hibari was furious. Had they—meaning Tsuna and the Baby—been the cause of the flames? Had it been Tsuna?

Where _was _the omnivore anyway? He made it through the worst of the sleeping gas, and he saw a corner up ahead.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt the heat. His intuition was yelling at him to evacuate... the building. Why, though? It was currently much more vital to defeat this man at the moment.<p>

He was, at this point, now experiencing the last of the flame. The fear began to build, and the confidence slowly ebbed away. Calm began to turn into panic. It was a confusing mixture of both now.

"Omnivore. What are you doing here?" Tsuna, finally giving in to movement, turned around. Kyoya?

"Kyoya? I could ask the same to you." The prefect scowled. Nobody had the right to call him by his first name. At least, nobody alive. (That is meant as a dark joke, but also the truth.) Still, he let the omnivore have his way... for now.

"The Baby is here too." Tsuna stared. Baby? Oh. Reborn.

Tsuna apprehensively turned to the man. He _still _didn't do anything—there was indifference to the appearance of the prefect. The man had not twitched nor had made a sound.

"The school is burning." Tsuna's eyes gained more of the orange color for a moment before it died down.

"_What?_" Reborn, who had also remained indifferent to Hibari's appearance, seemed to be curious, but only _curious. _He didn't think that anybody would leave this man in the mask behind in flames, and didn't dwell on the burning building for long.

He seemed to be too... what was it? Powerful? Vital? Maybe something else. Maybe a mix of certain things. It didn't matter—Reborn's intuition, which was more experienced than Tsuna's (just not as effective), had spoken. "I already contacted the fire department. They are on their way, but," Hibari scowled (again, _visibly)_, "they won't make it in time."

Tsuna, shocked, considered fleeing, but then he knew. He knew that this was his fault. He knew that he couldn't just let the school burn down.

And, definitely, along with oblivious, innocent students, currently sleeping the world away. It was all _his _fault. Reborn then decided to finally speak, "Tsuna. I gave you a phone with the contacts of the Vongola headquarters and some that are in Japan. Contact the thirty-first one. They'll arrive in jet planes faster than any truck. We also have more advanced technology than the public."

Tsuna did as he was told. "Hello. Is this Vongola Decimo?" He nodded, before realizing that nobody would know—it was a phone after all (but had anyone given him one before? No.) and nobody could actually _see _what he did. Knowing that seconds were precious, he decided to tell them about the situation in a short summary and inform them of their location.

The answer was short and decisive, "Understood, Decimo. Sir..."

"Call me Tsu-" Tsuna was cut off when he heard silence on the other side; no buzz or anything. Well, whoever that was, had hung up on him. Hibari glared. It was clear he wanted to know what they said. "They're coming," the brunet answered firmly.

Not caring whether Hibari stayed or not, Tsuna began to slowly go back, intending to do something—evacuate the students maybe. Reborn then gave a brutal hit on the head (also, if soft is brutal, than what is brutal?). "Stop, Tsuna. I don't care whether you're running away or not, but stay. I can't let this person out of my sight."

"Then get off."

"No."

Tsuna sighed. "Fine. But I... have to protect the students."

"I'll do it," Hibari said silently, though clearly. Tsuna glanced at the location he was previously in, only to see nobody there. Hibari was gone.

* * *

><p><em>"You sent him out, Nello?"<em>

_"Yes, boss."_

_"It's early." _

_"Yes, boss." _

_"I told you to keep him a secret, and you do as you are told. You should be glad this does not further disrupt my plans." _

_"Yes, boss. I apologize." _

_"But... at least now Reborn will know not to underestimate us. Whether that is for the better or worse, I do not know." _

_"Yes, boss." With a pause, Nello added, "Indeed... boss." He smiled. "And I'm sorry, but I now have confidence he will fear us. Even kill him maybe."_

_"I feel similarly. I didn't think our investigations would be this full of results. Now we have more than one reason to kill him."_

_"Indeed, boss." The smile curved into a wicked smirk. _

* * *

><p>* = From what I could tell through the pictures of Namimori Middle School, there are three floors, excluding the roof.<p>

** = Should this be left capitalized? I mean, I'm 95% sure that it's supposed to be capitalized, but I want to confirm before I use this in the future, mostly because it bugs me. Sorry for being such a bother...

*** = This of which Reborn had concluded by realizing their behavior was strange if they were actually able to control them as if they were a part of them, therefore they did not actually _have _both flames. Oh, and, I'm not entirely sure if it's possible to have two flames...

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Words:<strong>

**I can actually see why they would call Tsuna's theme "Tsuna Awakens" now. (The theme itself is really cool.) It's well thought out, even though it's short and simple. Writing does unlock some obvious things (because, I will be fair and proclaim, I am dense).**

**Originally, I even included something along the lines of Hibari being a cloud—one line, that's all, but I decided that you guys should see it in a future chapter, that's mostly dedicated to Hibari.**

**I tried to edit this as best as I could, so some things may be either too clear, or not that clear, because I suck at editing stories and filling in plot holes, but I try my best. There may be grammatical mistakes and such; hopefully nothing too major. I went ahead and reread this a few times, attempting to help improve its poor condition, though it'll probably still suck. If you have questions or suggestions, feel free to review or PM me. I'll try to reply to them as best as I can.**

**Sorry that this came by so late. That's about all I need to say, really. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter. ^^ I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Nyantas**


End file.
